


Presque vu

by misplacedUnrepentantNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Related, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Jakku, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacedUnrepentantNerd/pseuds/misplacedUnrepentantNerd
Summary: What started out as just riffing on those eerie feelings of not being entirely alone and being headed toward some kind of turning point turned into a take on the night Luke attacked Ben in the temple, but focusing on what that might have been like for Rey.
Kudos: 5





	Presque vu

Rey awoke with the distinct feeling that someone else was with her. When she turned over though, her eyes disagreed.

This morning wasn’t the first time this had happened, though this was the strongest it had been in a long time. When she scoured the AT-AT for whomever that someone was, she came up empty.

_Just like every time this has happened before._

Even so, the fine hairs on her arms and the back of her neck still stood up straight. Throwing on her outer gear and grabbing her quarterstaff, she gingerly stepped outside, into a sun unforgiving even in the morning hours. A tall, human with dark hair clothed inappropriately for the desert lay in the small band of shade afforded by her speeder and a stray piece of metal.

 _This has_ definitely _never happened before._

“Hello?”

The tall, dark-haired human did not respond.

“Stranger-I’ve-never-seen-before, wake up?”

Rey tried to wake him by calling him various names considered impolite at Niima outpost. Nothing worked.

She took the sheet of metal sheltering him, put it beside him, rolled him on to it, and dragged the metal with him on it into the AT-AT. Upon a closer look, he didn’t _look_ to be in danger.

 _How's_ that _possible? Did you just drop out of the sky?_

She dragged him to the only bed she had to offer and set him there as best as she could. Looking him over just to be sure, she saw no obvious wounds, tears, nor evidence of a sprain.

“Ugh! Just who are you and what are you doing way the hell out here?”

No response.

_Right._

Rey sat down with her computer, watching him with cautious, confused, curious eyes and started to try to figure out exactly how a human male could sleep through so much moving around and talking. Coming up with nothing, she slammed her computer shut in frustration, got up, and started to walk away when she saw some light reflect off his face in an odd way.

She turned around and approached him. As she came closer, she realized why: the stranger wept in his sleep.

“You know, stranger, if you woke up, we could least talk about what ever’s going on. I can’t do anything while you’re _asleep_!”

Nothing but a whimper came from the stranger.

 _What’s the deal here? Is he on spice? Or am_ I _on spice?_

 _How on earth would that have happened? Unkar Plutt’s_ so _going to get it if—_

Rey reopened her computer and frantically searched for what to expect with someone who’d taken spice.

_I don’t feel like what the computer says it’s like to have spice in your system, and this stranger doesn’t have the expected symptoms either--_

Rey took a deep breath.

 _He’s going to have to wake up at_ some _point. The least I can do is try to make what I have a little bit more comfortable._

She reached for the only true blanket she had (for when the desert turned cold and dry) and laid it over the stranger. It didn’t cover him completely, but the weight of it seemed to help at least the muscles in his face relax a little. Taking a spare bit of cloth, she wiped his eyes and cheeks of tears. As she pulled away, Rey’s hand brushed the stranger’s cheek by accident.

The tall stranger stood upright and very awake somewhere dark and clouded, his dark eyes carved by fear as a taller-still shadow wrapped dark ropes around him.

“Stranger? Are you—”

His eyes fell on Rey. They widened, terrified.

“No! Go _now_!”

The stranger raised a free hand and somehow shoved her away without hurting her. The taller-still shadow turned to Rey, its eyes bright and cold. Her heart raced so hard she feared it would either shatter or fall out of her chest. A feeling colder than ice somehow flowed through her hands.

An unforgiving light flashed out of the shadow’s eyes and all fell to darkness. The last thing she heard was an unfamiliar voice yelling what might have been, “Ben, no!”

Rey woke up to total darkness.

“Stranger? Stranger!”

Nothing.

_Right. Having the electronics on will help more in this case._

Rey stumbled through the AT-AT and found the circuit breaker. After a few minutes of fumbling with it, she managed to get everything back in order. She went back to her room, but the stranger was gone. She searched the AT-AT again--both inside and out--and found nothing.

 _Either I’m losing my grip on reality, or something_ truly _inexplicable just happened._

She dug out her medical supplies and ran the scanners she had. Everything came back negative.

_I’ve not eaten today. Maybe that’s it._

Rey made herself a double portion and went outside, as was her custom. Sitting atop the AT-AT and glaring right back at the Jakku sun as it set, she thought very loudly to whatever out in the galaxy could hear, _it’d be really nice to find out which of those options_ that _was sooner rather than later!_


End file.
